Harry, where are you?
by SnixX321
Summary: From Ginny's POV. The way she felt when Harry was gone. Includes Miley Cyrus's song "I miss you." Miley Cyrus isn't my favorite singer but I always say, "Don't hate the song, hate the singer" and the song worked so...this is the product. R&R, please.


**One shot songfic that I thought of. It's from Ginny's POV while Harry is away.**

_**I Miss you by Miley Cyrus**_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

I sat in my room, thinking about Harry, the boy who lived, the boy I love.

_You used to call me your angel, said I was sent straight down from heaven_

I missed him so much. If I ever saw him again- no, WHEN I saw him again- I'll never tell him how much it hurts to know he's gone, mabe forever. I'll never know the answer if he doesn't come back.

_And you'd hold me close in your arms, I thought of the way you felt so strong_

I could practically see his green sparkling eyes and his smile that made my knees weak. I missed him so much.

_I never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

Why did he have to go and leave me? I miss him every second of every day he is gone.

_I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once and a while._

I cry every night for him, scared to death that he is dead. That Voldemort got him and I won't see him again. Never to hear him say that he loves me.

_And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow_

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and saw my mom. I knew she knew what I was think about. I saw tears glistening in her eyes, making them even prettier even though she was sad. Harry was like another son to her. I could imagine her pain almost as hurtful as mine.

_My heart won't let you go and I need you to know,_

_I miss you, Sha-la-la-la, I miss you_

Out in the distance I saw my dad staring at the moon. He had his hands in his pants pockets and this grave expression his face. He was never the same when Harry, Ron and Hermione left.

_You used to call me your dreamer, and now I'm livin' out my dream._

When he was here, I almost begged him to stay with me or take me with him but I knew what his answer would be. I knew he wanted me safe. I don't know if it's because he loves me or I was his best mates sister. I problably would never know.

_Oh, how I wish you could see, everything that's happin' to me._

If he comes back, I wouldn't tell him how much it hurt me to have him gone, I wouldn't tell him. I didn't want him to know what kind of pain I went through, waiting for him to come back.

_I'm thinking back to the past, it's true the time is flyin' by to fast._

I remember how he would hold my hand walking down the halls of Hogwarts and our make out sessions in the closets. His smile as he looks at me and how his eyes sparkles. I want to see him so bad, it hurts so much.

_I miss you, I miss your smile and I still shed a tear every once and a while_

_And even though it's different now, your still here somehow._

Mum kissed my head and whispered in my ear, "He'll be back, Ginny, don't worry."

_My heart won't let you go and I need you to know, _

_I miss you, Sha-la-la-la, I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place but I wish that I could see your face._

Oh, Harry, where are you? When are you coming back?

_I know you're where you need to be, even though it's not here with me._

_I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once and a while_

_And even though its' different now, you're still here somehow._

Dad went inside then, his head hung, I could almost see his grave face in the dark. He was like mom, thinking of Harry like a son. I bet her missed Ron and Hermione too. I missed Ron and his silly eating habits and Hermione and her advice that eventually got me Harry, my one and only love.

_My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know,_

_I miss you, Sha-la-la-la, I miss you_

_I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once and a while_

_And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow._

I got up as a tear slid down my cheek.

_My heart won't let you go and I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha-la-la-la, I miss you_

Bye, Harry. I'll be waiting.

**It's not all that good. It is my first song fanfic. I at least hoped you made the connection between Ginny's pain and the song. I did. I still hoped you enjoyed it and I would love your reviews, good or bad.**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
